New Guys in the Acres
New Kids in the Block is a half-hour crossover special between The New Looney Tunes Show and Regular Show, airing as an episode of the latter. Plot After Mordecai and Rigby ended up to take the wrong turn at Albuquerque, the guys, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost and Eileen end up at the Acme Acres, when they end up to meet the Looney Tunes and have possibly the most crazy adventure of their life. Characters *Mordecai (voiced by J.G. Quintel) *Rigby (voiced by William Salyers) *Benson (voiced by Sam Marin) *Skips (voiced by Mark Hamill) *Pops (voiced by Sam Marin) *Muscle Man (voiced by Sam Marin) *Hi Five Ghost (voiced by J.G. Quintel) *Eileen (voiced by Minty Lewis) *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman, guest star) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman, guest star) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen, guest star) *Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman, guest star) *Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman, guest star) *Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Bob Bergen, guest star) *Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett, guest star) *Pepé Le Pew (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, guest star) *Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, guest star) *Henry Hawk (voiced by Jeff Bergman, guest star) *Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, guest star) *Road Runner (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings, guest star) *Cool Cat (voiced by Jim Cummings, guest star) *Hector the Bulldog (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Babbit and Catstello (voiced by Billy West and Jim Cummings, respectively, guest stars) *Hubie and Bertie (voiced by Bob Bergen, guest star) *Goofy Gophers (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, guest stars) *Squeaks the Squirrel (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, guest star) *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie, guest star) *Tina Russo (voiced by Grey DeLisle, guest star) *Petunia Pig (voiced by Grey DeLisle, guest star) *Sylvia (voiced by Tara Strong, guest star) *Aoogah (voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymah, guest star) *Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille, guest star) *Granny (voiced by June Foray, guest star) *Miss Prissy (voiced by Tress MacNeille, guest star) *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West, guest star) *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, guest star) *Marvin the Martian (voiced by Bob Bergen, guest star) *Colonel Rimfire (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, guest star) *Witch Hazel (voiced by June Foray, guest star) *Rocky and Mugsy (voiced by Jim Cummings and Frank Welker, respectively, guest stars) *Gossamer (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, guest star) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler, guest star) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille, guest star) *Plucky Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman, guest star) *Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Billy West, guest star) *Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius, guest star) *Fifi La Fume (voiced by Kath Soucie, guest star) *Furrball (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Sweetie (voiced by Candi Milo, guest star) *Calamity Coyote (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Little Beeper (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Gogo Dodo (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer, guest star) *Montana Max (voiced by Danny Cooksey, guest star) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively, guest stars) *Thaddeus Plotz (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen, guest star) *Hello Nurse (voiced by Tress MacNeille, guest star) *Ralph T. Guard (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Pinky and the Brain (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively, guest stars) *Slappy Squirrel (voiced by Sherri Stoner, guest star) *Skippy Squirrel (voiced by , guest star) *Rita (voiced by Bernadette Peters, guest star) *Runt (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Minerva Mink (voiced by , guest star) *Steven Spielberg (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) Quotes *"(to Hi Five Ghost) You know who also says meep meep? My mom!" - Muscle Man. Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to . Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Half-hour specials Category:Crossovers